Where's Slipstream
6/26/2011 11:22 AM Back to 2011 Logs Robustus Shred Ironhide Dually Horizon Robustus enters repair bay to see if there are any patients about or perhaps if Shred is hard at work at the computer. Which shall he find is in question. The mech idly hums to himself. Shred is in the repair bay, indeed at the computer, but she's not looking at medical records. Instead she's looking at security records, a distinctly worried look in her optics. She doesn't notice Rob's arrival. Robustus smiles upon seeing Shred and approaches her. His hands coming to rest upon her shoulders, giving a soft squeeze there. "You look worried Shred. Something up that I'm not aware about?" he asks. Shred turns quickly to look at Robustus. "I'm worried about Slipstream, Rob. She hasn't been in touch for entirely too long. and I can't get her on the radio." Robustus draws his hands away at this revelation. "That's worrisome. Not like her at all." the mech states. "Perhaps I should get in touch with some of my contacts in the medical community and see if a femme matching her description has been through their doors." Shred nods, "I'd appreciate it. If she's in trouble.. well.. we need to help her. " perhaps this is unusual for Shred, showing such concern over another.. certainly, it's not a common sight. Robustus nods and puts his hands back upon her shoulders near the neck, "If she needs help, we'll see to it she gets it." he assures her. The mech is already pinging his contacts. Not a mech to waste his time! Shred looks on the system to see if she can find out the last time she was even in contact with command, and where she was stationed.. where she might have been patrolling. The last report in from a mission came in a couple solar cycles ago. The officer on duty noted that Slipstream left again after reporting in, having mentioned going to the El Sleazo for a drink. Robustus continues his pinging, listening for any replies that may indicate where the seeker may be. He hms at the report. Shred hmms, "According to this, last time she was in contact she said she was going to Cubicron for a drink. Perhaps we should head there, see if we can find out if anyone saw her.. " Robustus considers carefully. He could ping Lifeline, but that may make trouble for her with Vespa. May also get him in trouble with the CoC too. "I suppose. Or we can see if there are any patrols out that way." Shred nods. "I'd prefer to find out for myself. It's just.. you know.. she is my best friend, apart from you.. " Robustus nods to Shred, "Very well. I can stay here and watch over things while you head down there. Or I can set the drones to notify us if there's an emergency and we can both go." Shred hmms, "Set the drones. and if Megatron doesn't like it. Tough slag." Robustus smirks, stating, "That's the femme I fell in love with talking." He moves toward the drones to set them up for duty. Shred nods, letting Rob set the drones up, while setting up her own weapon systems, just in case. "If anything unexpected happens Rob, you get your aft the slag back here, ok?" Robustus nods sharply to that, "Says the seeker who can fly faster than I could ever drive." he notes with a soft tease. "So shall we head to Cubicron?" Shred nods, "Yes. let's. And I say that because I will be staying behind to cover you. And you're better equipped to deal with the acid rain than I am." Robustus hms softly and states, "Ah yes, bothersome stuff. But we can take the underground route and avoid the rain all together." Shred nods. "ok. lead the way." Robustus leads the way through the underground tunnels, he knows the way well of course from his travels tending to neutrals here. Soon enough they arrive at Cubicron. "Perhaps we try the bar first to see if she got there." Shred nods, "Sounds like a good idea to me. " following Robustus, she heads to the bar, to ask the patrons if any of them saw Slipstream.. Robustus keeps close to Shred as she asks around. No one saw her, not even the bar tender who would have seen her should she have come inside to order a drink. Shred frowns as she gets this information, looking to Rob. "Slag. guess we'd better ask out on the streets then, the empties. " Robustus hms at that suggestion, "Perhaps." is all he can say to that, though he certainly doesn't want to do so. Shred nods, and she heads out into the streets, to start asking the empties for information. She'll try being cordial at first, but if they are stubborn.. Robustus keeps close, but quiet. Allowing the ex-Empty to handle the empties if they should come upon any here. Cubicronians of all types filter through the streets. After some asking around... pay dirt! "Black seeker you say? Yes I saw her a couple solar cycles back." an older mech states. Shred nods, "Ok, can you tell me where she went? What happened to her?" Robustus is relieved to hear that someone saw her at least! "I can tell you what I saw, yes. But it will cost you for the information." the mech notes. Shred nods, "Fine. I'll pay you some energon for it. If that's not good enough, I'll take your memory chips by force. " Robustus makes a soft vent. The mech smirks, "That's fine. I saw her get attacked." Shred frowns, "Attacked? Who by? What happened exactly?" Robustus frowns to this information. The old mech states, "Not sure what the kid's name is.. but he runs around killing empties for their energon. Think he's gone feral to be honest with you. Maybe he smelled her nice, clean energon and figured it was worth a try to best her." the mech shrugs, "So he pounced on her. They fought. Was ugly. Both got damaged. He scapered off." then a pause, "Then an Autobot showed up." Shred frowns, "Oh Slag. What happened next? " there is a horrendous gut feeling in her now.. Robustus vents again but remains silent, though he does put his hand on Shred's shoulders. The mech states, "Well he pointed a gun at her and told her to git. But her ankle was so bad she couldn't walk, couldn't even use her engines without causing issues." As in explode herself if she tried. "Then another Bot showed up. Eventually they got her to give up her weapons and took her out of here." Shred nods, and she gets the energon to give to the Empty,. "Thanks for your info. " then she looks to Robustus. "Get back to Polyhex. I guess I have work to do. " Robustus nods to Shred, "Explains much. But little we can do to bust her out of Iacon if she's been taken prisoner." The mech takes his energon and heads off with nothing more to say. "Rob. Go back to Polyhex. Tell nobody about where I am going." she looks up to the sky for a long moment, she's evidently going to do something very foolish. Robustus frowns at Shred. "What are you doing to do? Please don't try to bust her out of there." Shred says, "Damn right I'm going to. And if I go alone I've a better chance of getting in and out unnoticed." Robustus sighs at her. "They'll shoot you down before you get close." Shred chuckles, "Who said I was going to fly there? I'm not a moron Rob, but I can't just leave her to their 'tender mercies'. " venting now, "If we don't break her out we may never see her again." Robustus looks at Shred intently, right in the optics. "That is not their way Shred. They'd take what information they can from her and let her go." Shred looks even more worried now.. "And if she tells them anything, what do you think MEGATRON will do to her, Rob? We get her out TODAY." Robustus doesn't like how this is panning out at all as he vents harshly. "Does he need to know she was captured at all? She could spin it anyway she wanted to make it look like she was the one getting intel. But I understand what you are saying." Shred frowns, "You know as well as I that if she doesn't report in or is reported as captured she'll be considered AWOL. again, at best something she will be harshly punished for, and that's assuming Megatron doesn't just declare her a traitor. " Robustus sighs and nods, "Very well Shred. Safe journey. I'll head back to Polyhex." Shred nods, and she jumps into the air, transforming. She knows she'll have to land early, and proceed on foot before she reaches Iacon airspace, but better to get there as quick as she can. Shred reaches the area of Iacon, and having landed, Shred assumes her robot form, keeping her wings stowed for now. Fortunately, she figures, with her wings stowed, there are no visible insignia upon her body, so while plainly not an Autobot, or at least not a known one, she is not blatantly a con either. Ironhide is on duty at the gates of Iacon with another guard. So far it's been quiet. But they are on alert as they have a prisoner. Shred sees Ironhide and the other Autobot up ahead, and inwardly she frowns, though she takes a moment to straighten herself, and approach with some confidence. She figures, maybe, if she looks like she belongs here, she won't be questioned.. Ironhide picks up the dicebag and rolls against his awareness. Ironhide's roll succeeds! Robustus looks over at the approaching figure and peers hard at her. His scanners are telling him that's a Con. "Halt." he drawls. Ironhide looks over at the approaching figure and peers hard at her. His scanners are telling him that's a Con. "Halt." he drawls. Shred pauses in front of Ironhide, and she offers him a smile, trying to look more confident than she actually feels, "Is something wrong?" Ironhide clicks his rifle to on position and raises it. "Oh I'd say so." he drawls. "Decepticon." Shred raises a metallic ridge to her brow, "Oh come on. Do you honestly think that I'd come /here/ if I was a Decepticon? On my own? Lower your weapon Soldier, please. And let me pass. " Ironhide is having nothing to do with that request. "I think you would when we have a Con in our prison." the older mech states. Shred says, "Really? and how would the cons know she was even here? Not to mention that a Decepticon coming here, to Iacon, they'd have to be pretty stupid. or suicidal, wouldn't they?" Ironhide smirks to that, "Out of the mouths of femmes." he drawls. He points the rifle at her. "I'll give you a break and let you leave peaceful like." Shred half turns, venting for a moment, before she spins, whipping her energon Glaive out of subspace to try to disarm Ironhide in a rapid sweep. "I didn't want it to come to this. But I can't just leave my best friend here, a prisoner. " Shred picks up the dicebag and rolls its dexterity against Ironhide's agility. Shred's roll succeeds! Ironhide picks up the dicebag and rolls his agility against Shred's dexterity. Ironhide's roll fails! Ironhide wasn't quite expecting her to be so fast as he loses his rifle! It spins in the air and scatters against the ground. The other mech steps forward with his weapon though. "Bad move." the older mech drawls. "Guess you are suicidal /and/ stupid." Shred doesn't hesitate, continuing her spin, and in her off-hand retrieving her EMP blaster, which she fires at the other guard, trying to disable him. "No, neither. Just loyal and wanting to keep my best friend alive. You should have just let me pass. " Shred picks up the dicebag and rolls its dexterity against Ironhide's agility. Shred's roll fails! Ironhide comms to the city that there's issues at the gate. The siren starts up. It just got worse for the lone Con. "More like wanting to join her." the mech notes, then steps toward her to take her weapon from her while she goes after the other mech. Ironhide picks up the dicebag and rolls his dexterity against Shred's agility. Ironhide's roll fails! Horizon picks up the dicebag and rolls against his awareness. Horizon's roll succeeds! Shred groans, and she shakes her head, "You just don't get it!" whirling, she avoids the Autobot's grab for her glaive, thrusting with it now at the other guard while she kicks at Ironhide and ignites her heel jets. "I can't let her stay here! If you don't let her go NOW she's as good as slagged. " Shred picks up the dicebag and rolls its dexterity against Ironhide's agility. Shred's roll succeeds! It isn't very long before another mech arrives at the gates, weapon already in hand. Horizon quickly assesses the situation. At first glance there are no obvious Decepticons... but there is an unidentified femme with weapons drawn, attacking. That is reason enough for him to train his weapon on her, but issue a warning. "CEASE YOUR ATTACK AND DROP YOUR WEAPONS!" Mainly this order is issued because Horizon is avoiding friendly fire. That's the problem with a mix of melee and ranged combatants... Ironhide gets kicked in the gut just hard enough to be hurt. "Get her." he grits out. The other mech tries, but the glaive hits him in the shoulder and disables it. If Shred is going to get down to the prison, now would the time.. except now other mechs are showing up to backup the security mechs. Dually dashes out the gate with a growl of engines, wordlessly, laser rifle at the ready and assessing the situation. Shred now takes her opportunity to try and bolt through the gates, to head for the prison complex. As dangerous as this is, she can't just give up.. she knows she's going to have to rely upon her speed, and just hope to primus she can find and get Slipstream out of there safely! using her heel jets, she tries to fly past the oncoming security Autobots as fast as she can. Shred picks up the dicebag and rolls against its agility. Shred's roll succeeds! Once again, holding back was probably not in Horizon's best interest once again. Before he has time to get a proper aim on the femme, she's already whipping past him. He fires off a shot which misses miserably, and scores the inside of the gateway. He then turns to chase after her. "GET HER!" Dually skids to a stop, turning to try and get a bead on Shred as she zips past him, but is unable to do so due to his own momentum. Ironhide looks up to see the backup arrive, but will the femme get past them? Shred isn't stopping for anything, she just jets down towards the sub complex, hoping to find the way to the prison. Of course, what she will do when she gets there, she hasn't planned at all.. Horizon picks up the dicebag and rolls his agility against Shred's agility. Horizon's roll fails! Horizon lags far behind a femme, yelling at other Autobots to CATCH THAT FEMME! YES! SHE'S A CON! JUST GET HER! STOP STARING AT YOUR FEET! Well, no, he doesn't actually shout those exact words, but one gets the idea of the sort of panic this is causing as Horizon continues to try and keep up with Shred, and fails. Shred blitzes down the street, scanning as fast as she can, knowing full well the danger she is in. "Slaggit.. where's the damn prison complex? C'mon.. guess I'm just gonna have to try to get past.. all the security. " she doesn't even slow down as she says this, and she tries to now head towards the barracks. The scanners would show you must go.. down. Shred picks up the dicebag and rolls against its agility. Shred's roll succeeds! Horizon picks up the dicebag and rolls his agility against Shred's agility. Horizon's roll succeeds! Dually runs to catch up. Shred burns down the ramp as fast as she can, knowing she is in danger, but not knowing that at least some of the Autobots chasing her are actually catching up to her again, and now in range to open fire on her! Horizon had transformed to give himself more speed, although not the best maneuverability. It's a good think he knows his way around Iacon, unlike the fleeing femme. Upon catching up to her, though, he re-transforms to his bipedal form, with a weapon already out. She is past warnings. Horizon opens fire on her with a laser rifle, only yelling for any other non-combatant Autobots to get off the ramp and stay off. Horizon picks up the dicebag and rolls his dexterity against Shred's agility . Horizon's roll fails! Dually pops off a shot at Shred as she heads around the curve of the ramp. Shred may not know her way, but she is an extremely agile femme, blitzing down the ramp as fast as she can, constantly scanning. As Horizon fires at her, she banks around the curve, narrowly avoiding his shot. "Slag it all! Slip! Where are you?" she cries out. Dually picks up the dicebag and rolls -5+(its agility) against Shred's dexterity. Dually's roll fails! Dually's shot misses, making a black mark on the wall at the edge of the ramp. Your scanners say to head down some more.. sub level 1 (s1) Shred picks up the dicebag and rolls against its agility. Shred's roll succeeds! Horizon picks up the dicebag and rolls his agility against Shred's agility . Horizon's roll fails! Dually lines up another snapped-off shot at Shred. Shred flies further down the ramp as fast as she can, dodging incoming fire as best she can, and looking for the way towards the prison complex.. and she does find it.. the heavily secured, and guarded entrance to the security sector.. "Oh SLAG!" she now has to put on the brakes, as agile as she is, now she's stuck in a relatively enclosed area, with hostiles closing in on her.. Shred picks up the dicebag and rolls against its agility. Shred's roll succeeds! Dually picks up the dicebag and rolls -3+(its agility) against Shred's dexterity. Dually's roll fails! Horizon had proceeded on foot in the chase, finding that transforming back and forth itself took too much time and energy... and yet he was still lagging behind the accursed Decepticon! The signal from Slipstream is definitely coming from beyond the Security area. Shred frowns, not cutting her heel jets, but she attempts to keep dodging the inevitable incoming fire from the Autobot security forces, who are by now surrounding her. her optics are sharp though, and she is looking for any possible way to get past them to the security area.. suddenly she jets towards the door to attack the control panel with her Glaive.. and leaving her back wide open. Dually stops in his tracks, taking a bit more time to aim his next shot at the Decepticon now that she's quit moving. Dually picks up the dicebag and rolls its agility against Shred's dexterity. Dually's roll succeeds! Horizon finally caught up, to where Shred had left herself wide open in an attempt to damage the control panel. However, he stays back, not wishing to add to the chaos by firing in. After all, Dually had managed to pull in ahead to take on the intruder. Furthermore, the other security were handling it. Instead he observes for peripheral threats and tries to maintain order where he can. Shred is blasted squarely in the back, and she drops to the ground with a shriek, turning around with fury in her optics. "Slag you all.. Just let her go! then I’ll leave. " "Freeze, Decepticon!" Dually yells, continuing to keep the rifle trained on the 'Con. "Step away from the control panel!" Horizon raises his rifle, having cleared away some onlookers and issued some orders in the background. He steps forward, narrowing his blue optics at Shred. "You must be held accountable for your actions REGARDLESS of your intentions. Drop your weapons and surrender. Refuse to do so by the time I can count to ten, you will be shot into submission." Shred frowns, raising her Glaive, "The slag I will " of course, there's likely at least a dozen security bots around her now, approaching cautiously, but she just narrows her optics, almost daring them to come closer. "I came here for my friend. That is all. And.. shooting me will just prove to me what animals you all are. drop your weapons first. Let my friend go. " Dually raises his optic ridges. "Animals? What are you talking about, femme, we're AUTOBOTS. Last time I checked, we're the good guys-" he settles his rifle more comfortably. "And you're not exactly in any position to be giving orders here." Horizon holds up a hand to delay fire and pauses his count at 6. He studies Shred for a moment or two before speaking. "Your friend is a Decepticon and our enemy, and we are in a war. Letting her go on the pleading of yet another enemy is not how wars are fought and won. That doesn't make us animals, it is just how things are." He lowers his hand and raises his own rifle, taking aim. "Now I am ordering you to surrender. Unlike an animal, I am giving you the chance to peaceably let down your weapons and be imprisoned, rather than rending you limb from limb." He then resumes his counting from 5. Shred snorts, "You're the good guys huh? Let me ask you something. Who created the grease pits? the gladiatorial arena? I'll tell you who made them. the AUTOBOTS. It is your tyranny that has brought about this primus forsaken war. And I'll gladly surrender. IF you swear you will let Slipstream go immediately. " Horizon keeps his rifle level. "4... 3... You are not in a position to negotiate for a prisoner's release.... 2..." Shred suddenly leaps for Horizon, "Since you won't listen to reason. I have no choice. " she swings her glaive, no to injure though, but to disarm, if she can. Shred picks up the dicebag and rolls its dexterity against Horizon's agility. Shred's roll fails! Dually subspaces his rifle and moves towards Shred to try and grapple with her, attempting to force her to drop the glaive.... Dually picks up the dicebag and rolls its strength against Shred's dexterity. Dually's roll succeeds! Shred picks up the dicebag and rolls its strength against Dually's strength. Shred's roll fails! Shred is grabbed by Dually, her Glaive knocked easily aside. The Femme is fast, but not particularly physically strong. Remaining calm and composed, Shred's sudden lunge does not really phase him much. The moment he sees any movement he considers to be hostile, he takes a step back, about to fire, when Dually enters his peripheral. "Dually!" he barks sharply, but ceases his complaint as the mech seems to have managed to grapple the femme. He lowers his rifle slightly, and then turns his glance to some of the other security mechs, giving them a nod. He then raises his rifle again, leveled at Shred's head. Other mechs come over to help Dually hold Shred, while others begin to check her for weapons and other dangerous tools to systematically begin removing them. Shred is held securely now, and she narrows her optics as the few weapons she has are removed. In truth, what they have to do is lock off her access to subspace, as she otherwise appears to have only had the Glaive on her. Horizon oversees as security remove Shred's glaive and continue to do as thorough a search as possible. His expression darkens as the Autobot comm comes to life, and he vents our a brief growl. "Hold on! Do not take her to the Prison Complex just yet!" Shred hisses as she is searched, now glaring at Horizon, "What do you plan to do with me then, Autobot? Just execute me here and now? I'm your prisoner. " Dually gives Shred a little shake. "What kind of glitch have you got going on, anyway? We don't execute prisoners! Not without a trial and stuff, anyway!" Shred closes her optics, letting out a slow, venting sigh. "First I have heard about that. Megatron rose up and started to fight to free the gladiators from the oppression of the Autobots. " she speaks with a cold conviction, yet there is also an absolute honesty in her voice. she believes everything that she is saying. Horizon levels a glare at Shred. "I think a mental evaluation as well as damage diagnostic will be necessary for this one once we have the facilities to properly process her." You probably heard a shot echo up from the prison not too long ago.. it's faint.. but there. Shred frowns "And what the SLAG was that shot I heard a moment ago? One of you executing my best friend, perhaps?" Shred does, at least seem to have stopped struggling against dually for the moments. Horizon shakes his head. "Would it matter what I told you at this point? You are determined to misconstrue everything to fit your distorted view on this war." Dually hangs onto Shred. "Look, have any of you guys got any stasis cuffs or something?" Dually asks the security mechs. A shout, Slipstream, saying, "Makada." echoes up from the prison. "See? Your buddy's /just fine/." Dually grumbles. Shred snorts, then as she hears Slipstream's voice she yells. "Slipstream!!" now she picks up her legs, to try and press her heels up against Dually's torso. but that is all she does for now. Horizon narrows his optics. "Right. Fetch some restraints, and Dually, pin her to the ground so that she is more prone." Dually attempts to wrestle Shred to the ground. "Yeah, well- she's kind of pointy-" Shred grunts, and she suddenly fires her heel jets right into Dually's torso! Dually picks up the dicebag and rolls its endurance against Shred's power. Dually's roll fails! Dually loses his grip on the femme as her thrusters ignite, blackening his pectoral plating. "Holy slag!" He yelps, shoving her away from him. Horizon's patience is beginning to wear thin with this Decepticon's antics. With her away from Dually now, he takes aim at Shred and fires, while the other security personnel, returned with restraints, go to protect the door and the control panel. Horizon picks up the dicebag and rolls his dexterity against Shred's agility . Horizon's roll fails! Shred rolls as she jets away from Dually, twisting un her flighty to avoid Horizon's laser blast, but she's no coward, and twists to try and charge right for him, and disarm him if she can. Shred picks up the dicebag and rolls its dexterity against Horizon's agility. Shred's roll fails! Horizon is only mildly disappointed when he fails to land a blast on Shred. Seeing her turn and charge right for him, he quickly dashes to the side, and then attempts to counter by hitting Shred on the back of her head with the butt of his rifle. Horizon picks up the dicebag and rolls his dexterity against Shred's agility . Horizon's roll fails! "Slagging sparkless miserable scraplet infested , blah blah blah!" Dually is cussing up a storm as he pulls his rifle out of subspace again. Will fire next round Shred doesn't even try to avoid Horizon's attempted counterblow, and her head.. well, it seems to be knocked clean off! then she twists around to try and fire an EMP blast right into his torso.. it would seem the con medic's head was nothing more than a tertiary sensor array. Shred picks up the dicebag and rolls its dexterity against Horizon's agility. Shred's roll fails! Horizon picks up the dicebag and rolls against his presence . Horizon's roll succeeds! A shout from Slipstream, "Shred! Save yourself!" Horizon had not anticipated, when he felt impact, that the head would go flying off in one direction. His optics grow wide for a moment, but seeing the body still in controlled motion rather than going into a fit of wacky seizures, he quickly gets himself away from the body - just in time! His motor systems remain functional and he fires his rifle again at the body, aiming for the knees joints. Dually picks up the dicebag and rolls against its dexterity . Dually's roll fails! Horizon picks up the dicebag and rolls his dexterity against Shred's agility . Horizon's roll fails! Horizon picks up the dicebag and rolls his power against Shred's endurance . Horizon's roll fails! Dually loosens his grip on the rifle as the flying 'Con head bounces off his gun, momentarily distracting him! Shred twists in the air, avoiding the blast, and she lands securely on her feet, taking more secure aim. then she fires her EMP again, while calling out, "The Slag I am leaving you here alone, Slip! We get out together or not at all!" Shred picks up the dicebag and rolls its dexterity against Horizon's agility. Shred's roll fails! Dually fires (finally) at Shred with his laser rifle. Dually picks up the dicebag and rolls its dexterity against Shred's agility. Dually's roll fails! Horizon manages to clear the radius of the EMP yet again. He then proceeds to counter, yet again, with another shot at Shred, this time aiming more towards the center of her torso. Horizon picks up the dicebag and rolls his dexterity against Shred's agility . Horizon's roll fails! Horizon imagines Horizon is further away from Shred than Dually at this point. Shred is surprisingly agile, and even as the Autobots fire n her, she dives to one side, towards Dually in fact, and fires at him this time to try and disable the Autobot so she can take his weapon. Shred picks up the dicebag and rolls its dexterity against Dually's agility. Shred's roll fails! Dually steps forward, wincing as another shot files right past his head, and aims his rifle at Shred at nearly point-blank range. "Surrender. Now." He growls. "You're not getting out of here, and you're not going to get off lined if you do. Just come peacefully and you don't have to get hurt." Ironhide comes charging down the ramp with a few more security mechs in tow. "I've had slagging enough out of Cons today!" he snarls. Ironhide comes charging down the ramp with a few more security mechs in tow. "I've had slagging enough out of Cons today!" he snarls. Shred curses as more security shows up, and she drops the EMP projector. "slag it all. Fine. I surrender. Now would you at least be so kind as to hand me my cranial sensor array so that I can reinstall it? " Horizon levels his rifle at Shred, slowly moving forward as he hears the chorus of feet and the announcement of Ironhide's arrival. His optics dart to the discarded head and he cautiously walks over to it, poking it tentatively with the butt of his rifle. "Once you are properly restrained and processed." He doesn't pick it up. For all he knows, she'd be crazy enough to put explosives inside. Instead he backs away from it and lets someone else with the right training and equipment approach and analyze it. Shred 's head unit, on closer inspection has absolutely no threat associated with it. it is merely a sensor array. Ironhide comes up toward Shred with a smirk, "You /have/ one do you? Here I thought you were stupid and suicidal." he drawls. Shred turns towards Ironhide, before she responds to him, "Look, Autobot. I came here to save my friend. Now I've evidently made things even worse. " Dually holds the rifle steadily on Shred, waiting for the security mechs to restrain her. Shred doesn't fight at all as she is restrained right now. Ironhide moves to check if the other two did their jobs right, inspecting Shred to be sure she was properly detained. "Obviously." he comments. Horizon remains back, deferring to Ironhide, but remaining alert. Shred says, "Am I so wrong to want to save my friend, to keep her alive? I know that even if you don't kill her.. Megatron is another matter." Ironhide finishes checking Shred over and takes her restraints in hand, "Now you'll have both of you to worry about won't you femme?" he asks, "Now march." Shred speaks calmly, as she walks. "I know Megatron won't kill me. " Ironhide hmphs, "Sound awfully confident about that femme." he points out. They continue down the corridor, heading for the prison itself. Shred hmphs right back. "I have my reasons for my confidence, Autobot. " Category:Logs Category:2011 Logs Category:Shred's Logs Category:Ironhide's Logs Category:Dually's Logs Category:Horizon's Logs Category:Robustus's Logs